pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cartoon Adventures of 1961's Channel
List of Movies/Games/TV Shows I Have so Far #Mickey Mouse #Looney Tunes #Merrie Melodies #Rugrats #SpongeBob SquarePants #The Fairly OddParents #Jimmy Neutron #Animaniacs #Scooby-Doo #Family Guy #The Simpsons #Futurama #The Critic #American Dad #King of the Hill #The Cleveland Show #Bob's Burgers #Brickleberry #South Park #Melrose Place #Beverly Hills, 90210 #The Love Boat #The Loud House #Grojband #Brandy & Mr. Whiskers #Yin Yang Yo! #Tamagotchi! #Go-Go Tamagotchi #Alice in Wonderland #Oscar's Orchestra #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Sleeping Beauty #Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers #Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends #GoGoRiki #Happy Tree Friends #Tamagotchi! Yure Kira Dream #Mr. Men #The Mr. Men Show #Mr. Men and Little Miss #Kid Vs. Kat #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #Littlest Pet Shop (2012) #Big Hero 6 #Rock and Rule #The Spacebots #Beetlejuice #Madballs #My Pet Monster #Tiny Toon Adventures #Adventure Time #Regular Show #Hotel Transylvania #The Powerpuff Girls #WarioWare, Inc. #6teen #The Amazing World of Gumball #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #Pokemon #Super Mario Bros. #Sonic the Hedgehog #Dragon Tales #Sailor Moon #Digimon #Teletubbies #Oliver and Company #Pinocchio #Treasure Planet #Tom and Jerry #PB&J Otter #The Care Bears Family #Hercules #Aladdin #Thumbelina #Cinderella #Steven Universe #University Hospital #Basic Instinct #L.A. Story #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Toy Story 4 #Monsters Inc. #Garfield #101 Dalmatians #102 Dalmatians #The Lion King #Big Hero 6 #A Bug's Life #The Incredibles #Avengers #Marvel #Pocahontas #Beauty and the Beast #The Jungle Book #My Life as a Teenage Robot #Dennis the Menace #Maya the Bee #One Piece #Pickle and Peanut #Disney's Marsupilami #The Brave Hero of Italy #Mr. Woop Man's #Grojband #Phineas and Ferb #Cubix: Robots For Everyone List of TV Show Spoofs: *The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Sailor Lovelitchi *Sailor Lovelitchi (VIZ) *Sailor Lovelitchi Crystal *The Spacebots (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Care Bears Family (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *MametchiBob TamagotchiPants *Pokemon (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Yumemitchi Possible *Dinosaur King (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Mametchiladdin (TV Series) *Daffy Duck (Beetlejuice) (TV Series) (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Bright Heart's Laboratory (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Lowly the Cowardly Worm (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Tosakatchi, Mametchi n Kuchipatchi *Kuromametchi and Skippy Squirrel (Tom & Jerry) *The Big Comfy Couch (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Loyal Heart Dog 'n Skippy Squirrel Rescue Rangers (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Talespin (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Looney Tunes (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Mametchi and Kuchipatchi (Timon and Pumbaa) List of Movie Spoofs: *Lovelitchi White and The Seven Cartoon Characters *The Wizard of Oz (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Skippy Squirrel (Pinocchio) (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Yumemitchirella *Lovelitchi In Wonderland *Loyal Heart Dog Pan (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Penelope Pussycat and Pepe Le Pew (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Sleeping Maidtchi *101 Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Sword In The Stone (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Cartoon Book (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Loyal Heart Dog Hood (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Many Adventures of Mametchi *The Rescuers (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Care Bears Movie (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Black Cauldron (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Tuff Turf (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Brave Little Kuchipatchi *The Little Mer-Memetchi *Beauty and The Bright Heart Raccoon (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Mametchiladdin *The Yakko Warner King *Lovelitchilina *The Character Princess (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Mametchiladdin: The Return of Thaddius Vent *Lovelitchihontas *Cartoon Story (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Debatchi of Notre Dame *Mametchiladdin and The King of Thieves *Space Jam (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Ben Kropotkincules (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Brave Little Kuchipatchi: To The Rescue *Petuniastasia (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Character Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Lovelitchilan *The Brave Little Kuchipatchi: Goes To Mars *A Cartoon Character's Life (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Character Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Treasure (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Yakko Warner King 2: Yakko Warner's Pride *Daffy Duckarzan (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Cartoon Story 2 (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Yakko Warner's New Groove (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Characters, Inc. (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Chamametchi and Pogoriki *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Treasure Planet (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Brother Mametchi *Finding Bright Heart Raccoon (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Yakko Warner King 1 1/2 *Home On The Range (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The MametchiBob TamagotchiPants Movie *Lovelitchilan 2 *Donald Duck (Bolt) (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Proud Heart Cat and The Mametchi (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Cartoon Story 3 (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Tangled (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Brave (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Wreck-It Ben Kropotkin (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Character Princess Christmas (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Frozen (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Character Princess: A Royal Family Tale (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Big Hero 6 (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The MametchiBob TamagotchiPants Movie: Tamagotchi Out of Water *Inside Out (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Zootopia (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Finding Lisa Simpson (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *Memetchi (Moana) *The Character Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Style) *The Character Princess: Royally Undercover (The Cartoon Adventures of Style) List of The Spacebots' Adventures Films: List of Bugs Bunny and The Looney Tunes' Adventures Films: List of Care Bears and Cousins' Adventures Films: List of Skippy and Slappy's Adventures of Disney Sing Along Songs Episodes: Now Playing: Currently Worked On: Up Next: Category:The Cartoon Adventures of 1961 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof